A Normal Afternoon at the Host Club
by Princessa Mia
Summary: The clients have left, Honey is having tea and cakes with Mori, Kyouya is running numbers and doing the budget, while Tamaki tries to write a love letter only to be found out by the twins and Haruhi. Yes, everything is as it should be in Music Room #3


It was a normal afternoon at the Host club in Music Room #3. All the clients had already left and Tamaki sat alone at a desk writing a love letter to Haruhi. Honey was eating cake and having tea with Mori, Kyouya was running numbers and working on the Host Club budget, while the twins were messing with Haruhi. Meanwhile, Tamaki was too busy to try and rescue his "precious Haruhi" from the "bad twins" bombardment. He was too focused on his letter to notice.

_My dearest Haruhi,_

_How may I express my undying love to you my sweet Haru-chan? You are strong, yet tender; caring but bold. You are everything I could have ever asked for. I love you so much I would jump off the highest cliff if you asked me. _

_Ah Haru-chan. You are so completely adorable yet you completely ignore it! If only you would wear the dresses daddy wants to see you in that your other father has bought for you! You look especially nice in pink. I fact, I'm going to order you a new dress right now! One that's a rose pink with lace, and perhaps some dainty white gloves for your sweet hands. –_

"Senpai? What are you doing?" Haruhi asked, looking over his shoulder innocently. The twins Hikaru and Kaoru came to stand on either side of him.

"Yes, what are you up to your royalness?" Hikaru asked slyly.

"Writing a love letter are we? Don't tell me you have found love at last!" Kaoru teased, snatching the paper off the desk.

"Kaoru! Give that back! That's not for you!" Tamaki cried, chasing him and Hikaru around the room. While running, Kaoru folded the paper into an airplane and sent it flying to Hikaru. The twins continued to toss it back and forth while Tamaki shouted at them, "You children! Mother! The boys are misbehaving again!" Kyouya only sighed while he thought to himself "_Sometimes I don't know why I put up with this."_

All of a sudden Tamaki tripped over Hikaru who had the paper airplane. The letter went flying. It went right. It made a loop. And it landed right into Haruhi's hands. Haruhi unfolded the airplane and read the contents. You could tell from her face she was annoyed but tried not to show it.

"Tamaki-senpai, I'd prefer if you did not jump off a cliff for my amusement. Furthermore, you are not my father, and finally I'm very well off without a "cute" frilly pink dress thank you very much." She said. Haruhi then walked over to Tamaki, returned the letter back to him, grabbed her belongings, and left for the day. "*Sayounara minna! See you tomorrow!" She called over her shoulder. The door closed behind her.

"NO! Haruhi!" Tamaki called after her. "She hates me doesn't she! My little girl hates me!" He wailed in his corner.

"Tama-chan? I don't think Haru hates you." Honey said, going over to him. "I think she just had to go home. She has to make dinner for her and her father doesn't she? And today is the day she has to go grocery shopping. Right Kyouya?" Honey asked.

"Correct. Today Haruhi likes to do the grocery shopping because of the sales that go on today." Kyouya confirmed.

"See Tama-chan? Everything is OK." Honey smiled. "Now would you like to eat cake with me, Mori, and Usa-chan?" Honey held up his bunny to Tamaki. Tamaki looked up, sniffled, and wiped away his tears.

"That would be wonderful Honey-senpai." Tamaki allowed himself to be led to the tea table and eat sweets with Usa-chan, Honey, and Mori.

"But tomorrow we have to do something spectacular for our beloved Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Perhaps a parade, or a part with streamers and ballons! Do you think she would like an elephant? Or perhaps a panda? I think Haruhi would love a panda! They're just so adorable!" Tamaki began to rant. Yes, it was definitely a normal afternoon indeed.

*Sayounara minna = goodbye everyone

* * *

**Hi everyone! I hope you like the story. I am thinking about adding on to it and continuing the story, or perhaps just writing about some normal days at the Host Club. What do you think? should I keep it as is, or keep going? Please let me know what you think! **

**Thanks!**

**-Princessa Mia**


End file.
